A motor may be installed in a household appliance such as a vacuum cleaner. For example, a motor in a vacuum cleaner may generate a driving force for suctioning dust into a dust collecting part.
An example motor may include a motor housing, a stator installed in the motor housing, a rotor rotated by the stator, and a rotating shaft having the rotor mounted thereon.
In some examples, the rotating shaft of the motor may be supported by at least two bearings. The rotating shaft may be rotated at high speed while being supported by the at least two bearings.
In some cases, the at least two bearings may be mounted at different positions of the rotating shaft. The at least two bearings may support the rotating shaft at positions spaced apart from each other.
In some examples, a motor may be configured as an assembly of a plurality of parts, and an assembly tolerance may exist in the assembly.
A bearing provided in the motor may be installed in a state in which the bearing can be distorted due to the assembly tolerance. In this case, the amount of abrasion of the bearing may increase, and the lifespan of the bearing may be shortened.